Liam Kendall (Hell Chapter)
Much like his past counter parts, Liam Kendall of the Hell Chapter universe was an overweight, socially awkward teenager who never had many friends and is the second main protagonist of Hell Chapter which is the first of three spin-offs to the Junior High of the Dead (series). Hell Chapter takes place between Liam's death and reanimation in Reawakening 2: Apocalypse and focuses on Liam Kendall's Reawakening incarnation meeting an alternate-reality future version of himself. Personality Future Liam was once much similar to his Reawakening counterpart, however the initial outbreak of the spiritual infection occured on March 18th, 2011 rather than September 11th, 2010, thus there are many differences not just in Liam but in the world around him. Liam has since gained a much darker and survivalist personality, most notably after the presumed death of Leah Patterson and Nick Banter. Liam seems to be an almost compulsive liar. Continuously hiding things from both his past self and his fellow survivors, The most obvious example being that although the infection started on March 18th, he tells his past self February 18th instead. Liam is somewhat of a loose cannon and as a result is excluded from scavenging and hunting with the other survivors. Instead, he works behind the scenes as the group's leader. Backstory Not much is known, but from stated, Liam had been raised in a ghetto environment where he had become well-known and respected by his peers. During his early life, his father was mostly absent. Once his father returned to his life, Liam went to live with him and at one point attended Edison Bell Elementary School. There he fell in love with Emily Kaufman. However, after an incident in sixth grade involving a "hit-list" Liam was removed from the school. This incident is continuously referred to by Liam himself and by students of said school. After ten months of home treatment and five months of residential schooling, Liam began attending Algonquin Elementary School. There, he met Jodie Melinda, Amelia Burnham and Trina Ishida. Eighth graders of whom became his best friends with. This was until a series of incidents occurred two weeks prior to graduation which destroyed his friendships and turned Liam into a mess, sometime during the summer after seventh grade, Liam met Kevin Manson over the internet. Entering eighth grade, Liam met a wide-variety of new people. Becoming good friends with social butterfly and gamer Nick Banter and growing a crush on shy band-freak Leah Patterson, their friendship eventually began to fade and Liam began attending music dances downtown every month. On February 18th, 2011 his school held a Valentine's Day Dance which he sat through mourning the tragedies of his life and the mistakes he made. During which time he was asked to dance by an unknown girl and Leah herself, both of which he refused. That night he also encountered Emily Kaufman at one of the music dances. Sometime in the month afterwards leading up to the date of the outbreak, Liam began talking to the unknown girl he met at the dance and the few had engaged in a relationship, until March 18th, when it was presumed that she died. Liam still holds on to a picture of her which he has taped to the inside of his desk drawer. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Himself (Suicide) It's presumed that at the end of Hell Chapter after his Reawakening incarnate and the other survivors leave the safe-house that Liam commits suicide. This is backed by various pieces of evidence that suggests that up to the events of Hell Chapter; Liam has attempted suicide twice and has become socially distant and agressive to the others. Liam also tells his past-self about the curse of dying and coming back to life. It's likely he did this in hopes of seeing the girl again.